oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
OberinWiki:Oberin News
The Long Forum Outage (May 2013) The update is out and finally the forums are back. Many thanks to all the people who posted stuff here on the wiki that would otherwise have gone on the forums. Nanuht/GM team At the very end of April, the main Oberin forums became unavailable and remained that way until May 11. To further complicate things, a big update was released on May 5. To cope with this loss of communication, some players and GMs used this wiki to report discoveries as well as RTQs. With the return of the forums, the need to immediately report discoveries and RTQs on this wiki has declined. However, such information must now be added to the appropriate pages. RTQ News Lucky Moon, Day 203: A lone brigand enters the basement of Mirith castle by way of the newly unveiled portal. He is quickly killed. It is unknown how the brigand used the portal, but it is speculated that he was a scout. Lucky moon, day 226: Father Evaristos told D'Arkk Lyver of the Mhara concerns with the opening of the portal to the public. The caves were attacked by the Artificer Arathis, and the portal is temporarily closed until a solution is found. D'Arkk will be able to give details on the matter, and Terra and Dino might have some explaining to do! D'Arkk was also kind enough to guide Istra Falvo and King N'eroth on an adventure to the newfound Atoll. Lucky moon, day 219: A group of adventurers interrupted the Brigands hired by JJ and Valencius to help them with their moving to the new Hell Mage Laboratory inside the Volcano. Which strange place is this that the former servants of Tirana managed to claim? Blue Moon, Day 12: An army of frost giants invades the Hidden Vale. A party halts the invasion and discovers a hidden path in the valley leading up into the mountains. The path snakes its way up the Hidden Peak. Along the way, they find Ice Dracos, Frost Giants, Gapers, and Gooeys. At the summit is an Ice Dragon. It is speculated that Vandrovic will not be pleased when he learns that the path has opened. Informal Report, will make an IC one when the forums are up. ~Bittel : Blue Moon. Razan sees odd number of Frost Giants. Razan walks into a wall where he thought was a path.. An odd figure is seen walking through the ID - does not appear to be a threat. Update (5 May 2013) The update consists of a variety of new areas, quests, and NPCs. While the forums are down, OOC discoveries can be posted here. *Vincent Island is extended. *The Hidden Peak and the Serpent's Spire are discovered. *New volcanic island found! *The lower levels of Mirith Castle, which includes a portal, are added. Mattias Jr. comes to take the place of his father, and appears to still maintain the bolt quest. *Bear Dens discovered near the V of Anchor Rock. *Turtle quest guy in Lerilin now has a house. (Further investigation will reveal it's not his house!) *The extensive library in the Brigobaen basement is opened, it contains two portals. *Andris now has a port, to the southeast of the cemetery. Just to the northeast of the port is a small outpost, including a pub and potion shop. At the port is a quest rewarding an unknown amount of Ferrite in exchange for 10 Rust Glands At the outpost is a quest rewarding a Mortar and Pestle in exchange for 100 Harpie Beaks. *The vast catacombs beneath Marali Fort are opened. *Duvalle has learned a lot more gossip. *Chain mails breasts now give 19 AR instead of 20 *Bone Mage Stave Quest reward is a Ruby Heart *Ruby Heart Quest reward is a Green Robe of Protection (+10) - Jedd should be happy ;) Keep exploring! Picture 90.png|Ruby Heart Quest in Marali. Picture 89.png|Bone Mage Stave Quest in Marali Catacombs. Mirithbasement6.png|Mirith Castle Basement. Vincent Island.png|Vincent Island. Mirithbasement.png|Portal beneath Mirith Castle. Lerilin House.png|New house in Lerilin. Brigobasement7.png|Library beneath Brigobaen. Andrisport.png|Andris Port Atelier. brigobaenbasement.png|Portals underneath Brigobaen. maralidungeon.png|Marali Dungeons. maralicatacombs2.png|Underneath Marali. newvolcano.jpg|The volcano on the new island volc2.jpg|The volcano on the new island volc3.jpg|The New island hiddenpeak1.png|High up in the Hidden Peak. hiddenpeak2.png|Nearing the summit. People Having Visions in Oberin (28 April 2012) For the past couple of (RL) days, people around Oberin have had visions of danger. These people are "chosen" (by a GM) to defeat mercenaries at their camps. At each of these camps, a torn page was found in one of the chests, and all the chosen ones are told to hold onto these pages until they find the one with the book.(Written as of 4/28/12 no conclusion yet.) Server Down (22 December 2011) The server is reported down, last recorded successful login was 7:15 AM EST. Meanwhile I (Jedd) am restarting news again! The server is still down as of 4 days later, there is no sign of Jinker either. UPDATE: The server returned sometime during Wednesday, December 28. This server outage was one of the longest in many years. Items Lost From Guild Chests (15 October 2008) A few days ago (Saturday 11 October 2008), some items disappeared from chests in guild halls. When the new server came online, something was wrong with these chests, so Jinker "didn't have a choice" but to "reset them to the day the server died". This means that guilds lost all items that they dropped into chests during the first day of the new server. There is a forum thread about this. The reset affected only chests in guild halls. There was no harm to individual bank accounts or character inventories. This reset certainly does help the perception that guild chests are less safe than the bank. We can justify this perception, if a guild member steals more than their share from these chests! In fact, the storage for the chests and the bank is on the same server, so the chests and bank are equally reliable places to keep items, and equally vulnerable to server problems. Gameplay Resumes after Nine-Day Outage (12 October 2008) It may be a new server, but with the same world and characters. The old server failed during Thursday, 2 October, but the new server came up during Saturday, 11 October (but it was the evening of Friday, 10 October in the USA). The plot line about the bleeding moon moves forward again. It seems that the forums community raised the necessary money in a very short time. In a forum post dated 9 October 2008, Jinker announced, I dropped the prices on all the items of the store. Since we are close to the donation limit I will keep the store open for a while and see how it goes. No Server (7 October 2008) Anyone who has tried to play Oberin in the last few days, and who has followed the news on oberin.com, knows that Oberin currently has no server. At the present time, it is not possible to play the game. If you want to know exactly why there is no server, and how to help provide a new server, then you need to read the official Oberin Server Status Update at oberin.com. You can read the news from the oberin.com front page, or through this news link. Also, a forum thread (linked from the news item) explains how to make a donation for the new server. Yes, Oberin takes donations and sells shirts for the very first time. Year 431, Bleeding Moon -- AGAIN! (7 October 2008) Before the server went down, the game was moving into a new plot. Year 431, Bleeding Moon came and left -- and then it came back! Yes, the moon is repeating. Normally we have only one Bleeding Moon for every odd-numbered year. Now we have two Bleeding Moons in the same year 431. Some direct links into the forum about this: * General: Your Speculations on A very Creepy Development! * RTQ Report from Charonia: Traces of a Crime The GMs intentionally caused the repeating moon, and there is some in-game reason for this. At the end of the report, Charonia wrote: I hope we can find out who is behind those events, and who can influence the calendar in such a way to make the moon repeat itself. Year 431, Bleeding Moon (12 September 2008) Oberin's in-game calendar has marked the start of another Bleeding Moon. This month might bring extra danger, especially when the moon goes full. But what type of danger is this? OberinWiki knows practically nothing about the in-game calendar and moon, so we leave you with the description from the Time section of the Oberin Player's Guide. Over the days The Growing moon comes and then reaches that strange, repulsive sanguine color, the Blood Moon. It is rumored than during these days, her magical flows attract more monsters, and many adventurers postpone their travels to another cycle. ---- No news posted to this wiki, in more than two years! ---- The Very Long Server Outage (7 June 2006) The server has been down since at least 4 June 2006. We might be able to play Oberin again on Sunday 11 June 2006. See this forum thread. ---- In early 2006, there was little activity on OberinWiki. ---- The Fifth Day (7 December 2005) As Written By Arjun I awoke. The air in the small room was still save the slight movement of Immolated's silent breath. I listened. Over the roar of wind through the broken buildings and rain on the roof, the walls of the fort carried in from outside the sounds of giants and trolls tramping about, and mixed in the clickings and scratchings of what I was sure must be a lava spider. More... Server Down (6 December 2005) The server is reported down, last recorded attempt approx. 6:15 P.M. MTN time (-7 GMT). Server Down (3/4 December 2005) The server is recorded down, last attempt approx. 11 P.M. MTN time. Update: Server back up, last recorded attempt at 11:30 P.M. MTN time. Beware of server reset, many monsters strewn about the city. Update (3 December 2005) Stefan, Oberin's main coder and over-all coolest GM *wink* posted an update for Oberin earlier this week. This leads Oberin 018 into its 3rd version. With the update comes many new features, such as class seperation, more monsters and sounds. This update is in no doubt the biggest 018 updat to date. The auto-updater should take care of downloading & installing your update. Server Down (1 December 2005) The server was recorded down, last recorded attempt at 8:19 P.M. MTN time. Production Production for this Wiki is back up and running, please help out in ANY way! That is the reason for this wiki shutting down last week, not enough support. If you don't have any wiki experience please see the help contents. New Icon A new icon was added to fit the skin. New Skin (20 November 2005) A new skin was added to the Wiki today, it was not made by me (Drizzt), I found it at Meta Wiki, it should be a bit softer on the eyes. (Note, if you see no change clear your cache). Server Down Time (18 November 2005) The server is down, last recorded attempt was at around 2:30 PM MTN time (-7 GMT). This server down time is not validated and may not be true. Update: The server downtime is now official according to the Oberin homepage. RTQ: Birek Disaster (18 November 2005) As Written by Tuck It started off one windy day when I awoke at the bank to the footsteps of Leif. We exchanged our hellos when he then told me that Lord Birek was looking around town for my brother Grindan and I. More...